


Luggage

by rubyluvsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Cherry Popping, Choking, Dry Humping, F/F, Name-Calling, Orgasm, Slut Shaming, Squirting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyluvsupernatural/pseuds/rubyluvsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for the supernatural writing challenge on tumblr.  My prompt was "Luggage"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luggage

“Just peachy, Y/N,” Ruby seethed at you. “When they get back and you’re gone, one guess who they’ll blame?” 

You paused, the shirt you were stuffing into your duffle bag balled in your fist. “And I care why?” You glared at the demon. 

Ruby was on you then, gripping your shoulders and throwing you on the bed. She held you down, straddling your legs, her foot carelessly kicking your duffel to the floor. 

“Because they can’t know about….” She paused, her breath starting to come in little pants as you struggled against her. 

“About us?” you spat, your breathing starting to match hers as she pinned you firmly to the mattress. “About the demon blood?” 

The demon nodded slowly, her eyes starting to glaze over with desire. “I need you, Y/N,” she murmured, her lips moving to your collarbone. “I can’t do it alone.” 

You sighed as her tongue swiped between your cleavage, your low cut shirt allowing her to explore you. “Ruby,” you moaned out. 

“I’ve got you, Y/N,” she whispered as her lips pressed to yours. She ground down on you, her denim covered sex pressing deliciously against your panty covered wetness.

Ruby knew exactly how to make you forget about your fight, knew where to touch, kiss, suck. She was the first woman you ever had been with, popping your “Lesbian Cherry” as she liked to call it. And god, she was much more talented at making you cum than any man had ever been. 

You cried out as Ruby started grinding against you faster, pulling moans and growls from your lips. 

“That’s it, Y/N,” she gasped out, just as aroused as you were. She loved playing with you, making you cum multiple times with her. “I know how much you love this, me grinding my pussy over you. Forcing you to cum with me, choking you slowly to make it last longer.” She smirked, moving her hand to your throat. Her slim fingers wrapped around you, squeezing gently at first as she kissed you chastely on the lips. “Ready?” 

You nodded your consent, craving to feel the bitch choke you, make you hers and only hers. You threw your head back, giving her more access to your neck. 

“Good girl,” she murmured, squeezing harder now, cutting the air off. “You’re my good little fuck slut aren’t you, Y/N? You like me to choke you, slap you, spank you……..all to give you the hardest orgasms you’ve ever had. You’re gonna cum when I let go, slut. “ 

Ruby released your throat, redoubling her efforts of grinding against you, sending you flying over the edge. You cried out, your pussy convulsing, soaking your underwear. You could feel yourself squirting, knew you were soaking ruby’s jeans, and that just made your orgasm that much better. You were marking her as yours and you loved it. 

“Fuck, Y/N, I’m gonna….” Ruby gasped out, grinding herself down onto your wet panties. 

“Then cum, bitch,” you snarled grasping her lithe throat tightly, squeezing with the pressure she liked. 

She gasped, and convulsed, grinding onto you as she came. You smirked at her as she started to come down from her high. “You’re definitely my little bitch, Ruby.” 

Ruby lifted her head from your shoulder, where she had been panting heavily. Her eyes turned black, a smirk playing on her lips. “Really, Y/N? We’ll see about that.” Her hands moved to your shirt, gripping at the collar of your shirt. The light fabric was no challenge as she tore it in two, exposing your bare breasts. 

“Shit,” you breathed out. You knew you were in trouble now. 

“Ruby?” a male voice came from the doorway. 

Your head turned to the doorway, your eyes falling on the Winchesters. Shit. 

“Y/N,” Dean’s voice was a little wrecked, his eyes devouring the sight of you and the demon in a compromising position. 

“Hello, boys.” Ruby’s voice was predatory, her eyes turning to meet the hunters gaze. “You’re just in time…….”


End file.
